ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blinzy45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost Recon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blemo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- -Mad Dog- (Talk) 07:02, June 15, 2010 Hello Blitzy, welcome to the Ghost Recon Wiki. I appreciate your interest in this wiki, although it isn't the most active in the world. There are plenty of things to do around here, mostly categorizing pages, which I see you have been doing. As for anything specific, I have none in mind at the moment. I hope to be more active myself in the near future, which happens to be in three days, when I am out of school. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Admin Ok, I have given you Administrator rights. I really appreciate the organizing and cleanup you have done for this wiki! -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Blinzy...??? Blinzy, like from the Call of Duty Wiki?? Rampantlion513 01:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Award System Yes, I do agree that this wiki is in need of a new one. To be honest, I've never implemented one myself. Are you experienced in something like this? If so, that is great, as I am not too familiar with it. If you have any ideas, feel free to contact me. Thanks. -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Ok, that sounds good. Yeah, any help with that would be appreciated. I'm pretty much clueless about that. -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Oh, is it? I don't really pay attention to any other wikias, at least not the staff at them haha. -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Oh, of course, internet drama. People never seem to get along, do they? I guess that is the good thing about having little to no editors. -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Mmm, I see. That fighting sounds quite ridiculous. Well, I'm glad that you decided to come over to this wiki. It is in need of some editors who know how to do stuff such as categorize pages and the such.-Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg What Happened... What Happened to all the other editors? Rampantlion513 17:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) By the Way Can you admin me or something because you have 2 admins. Rampantlion513 17:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Citing It isn't just you. We don't have any. There wasn't any when I got here, and I never really even thought of it until now to be honest. I guess we should get working on that, eh? -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Alright, that sounds good. And, I didn't edit it. I don't think anyone did. I remember while I was inserting stuff into the sidebar before, that the categories would occasionally change. I wonder if it is set to some setting where it changes periodically. -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg No problem. I thought they might have listed that in-game, but I should have cited it anyway. I'll be sure to post my sources from now on. -SamuraiJak- RE: Question My e-mail is BrandonCollins7@hotmail.com -Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Haha Hahaha, some random guy just posted an article on gas stations in Moscow, typed up in Russian. I deleted the page for now, but I'm not sure if he'll come back or not. If he does, you should probably ban his IP if I'm not here.-Mad Dog- image:Graw2 icon.jpg Introduction Hello - my name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming Team. I'll be doing a little bit of work around here, cleaning things up, categorizing, etc. so if you see any changes that I make that's what's going on, just thought I would introduce myself to you. Also, if you need any help or have any questions feel free to hit me up anytime. - Wagnike2 19:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello admin im new to this wikia and interested in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. Im trying to add new info for the drone that I found from youtube demos. There are several pages of drones but all seem to be from other titles, so would this drone and its upgrades be worth its own page.